


Saloon Hangout

by SpecVermilion



Category: South Park
Genre: Creek Secret Santa, M/M, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 17:37:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17370437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpecVermilion/pseuds/SpecVermilion
Summary: A special gift for @axels-bullshit under the @creeksecretsanta! I hope you love it! I wanted to go with a Western - Wild West theme as under your prompt so I hope I got it right! This took too long under the heavy workload I had to do on my daily stuff but I whipped this out just in time!





	Saloon Hangout

Outlaw Tweek just returned from bountyhunting. He is about to cash in some serious coin after doing so, and to just relax at his local saloon where he enjoys duking it out with other people in there. Sometimes he even buys a round for everyone, on the house of course. Its a rumor that if Outlaw Tweek finishes his quests the entire town benefits from it. Heck, he's not an outlaw there by any means, he just kept the title.  
  
But the best part is basically flirting with a bartender named Craig. He's been eyeing him for quite some time now. There's no reason to anyone else why Outlaw Tweek has the hots for this bartender, but he works at the saloon all the time. He doesn't intend to do anything much with Outlaw Tweek but Craig does admit he likes him..  
  
At the moment, Craig is still setting up his uniform for usual work in the saloon. Its another day for him as usual as he's about to start serving the saloon specials.  
  
"Another day, another set of drinks to give out to these thirsty cowboy bastards. It never gets easy I guess."  
  
Craig lets out a sigh as he starts his field of work when the saloon opens for business today. Many cowboys and cowgirls come in to start drinking and even do some rowdy stuff like bets, cards, listen to country music, or declare shootouts (which happen rarely). As usual its nothing too different until later on in his shift. He continues serving drinks, watching the cowboys and cowgirls just toy around like nothing too fancy happens.  
  
A few hours later, the saloon doors open to find someone coming in. Everyone kept quiet because they knew who that is. They started to murmur that Outlaw Tweek is back, but not this quickly as they thought he had left to get a bounty a few days ago.  
  
It turns out that Tweek finished his bounty hunting rather early as he cashed in his bounty just recently and decided to hang out at the saloon as usual. No one would be stupid enough to challenge him in a duel, and everyone just steered clear of him.  
  
Craig, blushing a bit, just ignored Outlaw Tweek till he approaches him on the bar. He still doesn't believe Tweek has the hots for him, an ordinary bartender. Though, Tweek sees Craig more than just that..  
  
"Good thing I came early today to see you, Craig."  
  
"Oh you.. you always say that every time you come home early on your bounty hunting."  
  
"What? Like I'm gonna miss seeing you around? Fat chance, Craig."  
   
"Heh, well you better hope you're okay with everyone watching you, Tweek."  
  
"That won't be a problem to me."  
  
And its not. Everyone in the saloon except for Craig is scared of Outlaw Tweek and they know it. Trying to do anything against him is bascially the worst idea someone would think of.  
  
"Wow, the town is really scared of you, huh.."  
  
"Well, not everyone. I don't want to scare you and some other people I like."  
  
"Hey, you'll never scare me Tweek. Besides I know you are close with legendary shooter Wendy. No one's that close to her except you and everyone is just as afraid looking at her as much as you."  
  
"Except.. I'm more closer to a bartender that just wings it."  
  
At this point Craig started to blush. He knows that Tweek is referring to him because out of all the bartenders in this saloon, he only has a thing when it comes to Craig himself. Tweek loved seeing Craig blush when he said that, because now he knows that Craig has a cute side right underneath the silent beer serving bartender outside that he's seeing right now.  
  
"What's the matter Craig? Did I hit your notes?"  
  
"Goddammit, Tweek. You are not supposed to embarass me in the saloon!"  
  
"Hey, no one seems to mind. They'd get in trouble if they did."  
  
Craig is sure of that because the town is scared of him but what if they know his soft side can lead to his weakness? Craig did want to advise him not to show it too much because its gonna bite him in the ass in the future.  
  
"Listen, Tweek, I am happy you are attracted to me but I don't think its a good idea to show it off."  
  
"Craig, I know what I'm doing. Besides, everyone's soft."  
  
"When you put it that way I guess I can validate that."  
  
"Look, Craig. I can tell you like me. I'm not just an outlaw but I do care."  
  
Craig can't not agree to that. At times he does benefit the town by the quests he's been doing lately.  
  
"You got me there, Tweek. At least the town believes you."  
  
"Dude, I did it for you too."  
  
"Well, at one time I'm grateful for that, Tweek. Its just that I'm not risking to be embarassed as everyone, the customers, are watching."  
  
"Craig, they are scared of me so don't worry."  
  
"Alright, I heard you a bunch of times. So what are you going to do now that you warmed up to me, Tweek?"  
  
"I'm going to kiss you."  
  
Craig blushed even harder than before. Surely an outlaw isn't that serious.. kissing him infront of the general public? Unfortunately, Tweek is really serious about doing that.. and Craig can't even imagine an outlaw kissing him but he is giving Tweek the benefit of the doubt since he did like him.  
  
"Kiss me? Like right now?"  
  
"Dude, later. What about after your saloon stuff is done?"  
  
"Fine. Maybe I can wear something romantic."  
  
"That's great for me, cause I wanted to see you in something else aside from your bartender outfit."  
  
"Don't expect too much, Tweek."  
  
"You'll impress me in the end, Craig. Don't worry about that."  
  
Craig let out a small smile on his face. Either way, he'll dress something up for Tweek and its about time he got out of the bartender outfit anyways as its mostly due to the fact that he wears it all the time on his job and barely has the chance to wear something else because of it.  
  
"I sure do hope so. Well I should finish serving these rounds. I've been talking to you for so long on this."  
  
"Hey, do your thing Craig. I'll be watchin' and orderin' too."  
  
Craig lets out a small chuckle as he continues serving beer and drinks at the saloon. Things go on as usual on him but he does keep the smile he got from that small talk with Tweek and he admits he loved it. At one time he even gives Tweek a free beer glass on the house. This went on till his shift ends and its nighttime in the area.  
  
After everyone in the saloon is served, Craig takes off his bartender outfit and puts in his casual western outfit. He didn't know what else to wear so he hopes its enough to impress Outlaw Tweek's expectations.  
  
With that in mind, with his casual outfit ready, Craig heads off to the middle of town, waiting for Outlaw Tweek to arrive. Once he got there he heard Outlaw Tweek's horse nearby. Its as if he was expecting Craig to come already as he was already there.  
  
Tweek later arrives to the scene, with his horse parked at the closed saloon where Craig worked earlier and all the other stuff that happened earlier. He immediately rushes over to Craig.  
  
"Wow, you look really.. different."  
  
"Hey, this is the other thing I have aside from that bartender uniform."  
  
"Well, no matter. You do look good though, Craig."  
  
"Tell me, Tweek. Do you really see me as more than a saloon bartender?"  
  
"Yes, why do you think I visited your saloon every time I get back?"  
  
Craig immediately stopped. Did he only come by to the saloon just for him all this time? Its like true dedication for sure.  
  
"I knew it. You really wanted me to fall in love with you isn't it?"  
  
"Exactly! I have feelings for you Craig. I'm not a heartless outlaw!"  
  
Craig didn't know how to react, but he decided to accept Tweek's feelings as he too, had a crush on the outlaw. Knowing that the fact they are both in an area where no one is around, they intend to confess their feelings at the empty town circle.  
  
"My god, Tweek. I was waiting for you to say that. I have feelings for you too!"  
  
"R-really, Craig?"  
  
"Hey, I'm the only one that enjoyed your company in the saloon. Besides, now that I think of it we're like two peas in a pod."  
  
"I hit on the right bartender didn't I? Count my ass lucky today! Yeehaw!"  
  
"You're such a dork sometimes, you know that right Tweek?"  
  
"I am, but a happy one."  
  
"Anyways, now that we finally got that out of the way.. where's that kiss you promised me Tweek?"  
  
"Gah, right now?"  
  
"Of course! You didn't forget did you? You wanted one after telling it earlier at the saloon."  
  
"Hehe, well I asked for it so come 'ere, Craig."  
  
Craig excitedly went for it and held the outlaw by a soft yet strong hug. He didn't lose his grip till he got to the best part of it: the kiss.  
  
Once they got close they stared each other in the eyes then went in for that kiss Tweek wanted. It was soft and slow, and that meant they did care for each other for such a complex pairing. An outlaw and a bartender. Overall they enjoyed it with blushes all round. The western moon is also giving them the spotlight. It took them a good two minutes till they let go. Once they did their love for each other and relationship grew at the same time. It was an amazing night for them.  
  
"There, you got your kiss, Tweek. What do you think?"  
  
"Dude.. I love it!"  
  
"Thought so. Hehe, at this point we'll be lovers now then."  
  
"O-of course.. besides we already kissed so that means we are a pair now!"  
  
"I'm glad to hear that Tweek. You going on a quest tomorrow?"  
  
"No, I'll stay in your saloon then. After that I'll go."  
  
"Heh, you really wanna see me before you leave, huh?"  
  
"Duh, that's the point Craig!"  
  
"Good. We better get home then, but I'll wait for you at the saloon tomorrow."  
  
"Sleep well, my love."  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Hehe, nothing Craig. Just.. go home."  
  
Craig let out a smile back to Tweek and went home. After a good night's sleep he started to go back to the saloon again. As usual he got back to work but he got to see Tweek waiting for him before he started his shift.  
  
"Hey there, tiger."  
  
"Nice try Tweek but you don't need pick up lines any more. We're in love remember?"  
  
"Yeah, well, I miss flirting with you so I don't see why not!"  
  
"Well, you got me there. What are you ordering today?"  
  
"A round for the saloon. And a bartender's special from yours truly."  
  
Craig knows what that is. Either a kiss or a drink, he played along. He served a round of drinks for everyone in the saloon, and then proceeded with Tweek's special order. Turns out it was actually a kiss and Tweek quickly gave him a soft smooch.  
  
"That's the special I love, Craig."  
  
Craig blushed but he did like the idea. So with that in mind he let out a soft blushy giggle as he served the round of drinks. With that in mind the entire saloon celebrated as the fact that Outlaw Tweek treated it as a holiday for him surely riled up the town in a good way. Because of that, the saloon has been more than lively as it is, and will be remembered in the books for sure when Bartender Craig finally got Outlaw Tweek and just like before, worked out their relationship.  
  
It is now a legend, but it sure is a great one to think upon with the bartender's love affair with an outlaw.  
  
-End


End file.
